


Simple

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Jealous!Ravi, Male-Female Friendship, fem!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoonie was a simple woman, really. She liked cats, naps, stealing small morsels of food. And Wonshik, Hakyeon thought with a smile.</p><p>(Cross-posted from AFF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

Taekwoon was a complicated being - contemplative and silent more often than not.

Hakyeon was close to her, in his own opinion, and was certainly able to read her the best. After years of pestering, forcing his way past her walls, she would open up to him in quiet moments, half-asleep on his shoulder as they sat in the back of the van while the other four were yell-talking at each other, still coming down from their post-performance high. 

"I hate being cornered." She murmured to him, once. He squeezed her thigh to let her know he was listening. "I don't like being forced to do something, when people tell me they know what's best for me without asking. But I'm happy you did it anyway. The only time someone knew what was best for me. You're a good leader, Hakyeon."

He put his head on hers, offering his fingers for her to twine with. She took them, handling him like glass, and tenderly wove them together, his darkness contrasting nicely with her fair tone. 

"I like your dark skin." She said without warning and he almost completely contained his jump of surprise. "I don't like being this pale. I like the darkness, the tan. Like caramel. It suits how sunny you are."

"I didn't know that."

She snorted sardonically. "Of course not. I never said."

"So why are you saying this now?"

She caressed his knuckles, her fingers so slender and dainty that it made his hands look thick and tough. "You're my best friend. You deserve to know."

"Yaa, Woonie." He hummed, smiling. "You're so cute."

She just traced his palm all the way back to the hostel, eventually falling asleep on his shoulder.

Hongbin only smiled when they pulled to a stop and she was unwilling to move. "It's okay, hyung. I'll get her upstairs."

"You don't-"

"Hyung, you're exhausted and she's my roommate." Hongbin smiled again, but it was clear this was less of a suggestion. "Don't worry about it."

He sighed and looked back at the sleeping brunette. "Goodnight, Taekwoonie."

* * *

Taekwoon was sitting on his bed, looking down at her hands when he came in from his shower. 

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" Hakyeon asked curiously. Mutely, she shook her head. "Well, are you okay if I change in here?" She closed her eyes and pressed her hands to cover her face. "Well, alright then."

Having pulled on some fresh jeans and a t-shirt, he sat down beside her, nudging her with his shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

Again, she said nothing, just leant on him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, feeling the stress and tension bleed out of her body. He noticed then the lion plushie that Jaehwan had won in a silly carnival game and given to her sitting on her lap, close to her body. It was sweet that she'd kept it all these years and Jaehwan would be thrilled to pieces if he found it amongst her belongings. He imagined that the only other person to know it still existed was Hongbin, but Hongbin was her partner in crime and silence - no two people kept better secrets and they shared a connection that way that bound them nicely together. Hakyeon doubted she could live with another member, not even himself. 

"What would happen if I dated a member of VIXX?" 

Taekwoon's voice was so soft Hakyeon almost missed the question, only being sure she'd spoken because he could feel her vocal chords hum. 

"I think it depends on which one. And I don't know what the fans will do if they catch wind of it."

She slumped against him again, this time more in defeat. "Mmm."

" . . . Did you have a specific member in mind?"

She started petting the lion in a nervous manner, playing with its paws a little bit. "Wonshik."

He pet the lion too. "Are you planning to ask him out?"

She shrugged half-heartedly. "Should I?"

He kissed the crown of her head again, hand rubbing down her back. "If you really like him, he won't be mean to you whether he says yes or no. He's not the type to tease about it, either. But if you don't mind me asking, when did this attraction pop up? You always said he was annoying and troublesome."

"LR. Our friendship got more intimate. He always tries to make me laugh, likes to play-touch but can tell when I relly don't want it. I like it when he's touching me. It's . . . nice. Like you, but . . . "

"More?" He offered. 

"Sweeter. Not so . . . brotherly."

He hummed in acknowlegdement. "Sounds to me like you're crushing. And you want to date him?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "I like having him around, liked all the time we spent alone during LR. He constantly tells me that I'm really cute."

"I know you're shy, so if you want my advice, this is it." He rubbed her shoulder. "Touch him back more too. Be playful with him too. Open up to him and if the time feels right or your feelings get deeper, then ask him. If not, you have a closer friend."

She stopped petting the lion, still leaning on him, but her eyes closed. She breathed deeply, relaxing against him. "Thank you, hyung."

"Any time, Taekwoonie." He smiled, petting her hair. 

* * *

Hakyeon caught Wonshik staring at him like he was trying to see if his glare could light him on fire. Hongbin was looking at the rapper with a raised eyebrow, then turned to Hakyeon, sharing his confusion with a shrug. 

Taekwoon chose that moment to walk in, always looking more exhausted than tired after a deep sleep than anything else. She was in loose sleep clothes, but her shirt was overlarge and hung off the edges of her shoulders, generously revealing milky collarbone. Saunghyuk, another post-sleep zombie, shuffled away from the kettle as she refilled it with water, moving around the kitchen with her eyes closed and on autopilot - first her favourite small red up, then two tea bags and a tablespoon-sized strainer, a teaspoon and powdered chocolate. As she was sprinkling chocolate into her tea, she half-turned, putting some in Sanghyuk's coffee and getting a kiss on her knuckles. 

"I love you, noona." Sanghyuk murmured, tipping back his coffee. 

She hummed back, only opening her eyes when the hot liquid hit her throat. She gave a soft moan, like she did every morning, then took the next available seat, which happened to be next to Wonshik. She looked up at Hakyeon.

He could tell his advice was cycling through her head. She blinked and leant into Wonshik, giving another drowsy hum, sipping on her tea. Wonshik looked faintly surprised - which was fair; Taekwoon hardly ever did things like this - and was unable to contain the smile that came to his face.

"Jealous." Jaehwan groaned from the cupboards. "Noona never leans on me! Even when I cuddle her!"

"Don't get your panties in a knot." Hongbin chided, intervening fast enough that Taekwoon didn't have a chance to feel embarrassed about her actions. "You're just annoyingly clingy first thing in the morning."

"My panties are in perfect order, thank you very much."

Wonshik snorted. "You're wearing panties?"

Jaehwan sent him a petulant glare. "What, you wanna see?"

"Yes." Taekwoon said, her half-lidded eyes alight with challenge, her lips quirked. 

Hakyeon burst out laughing. "Oh, Woonie, you're a gem, I swear."

Wonshik's eyes snapped to him once more, blazing with something close to resentment before he remembered that  _everyone_  spoke to her like that and averting his gaze. Taekwoon's triumphant smirk and the way she snuggled closer to him captured Wonshik's attention once more, his arm unconsciously wrapping around her waist.

* * *

Hakyeon was looking over their schedules and Hongbin was laying across the couch reading a magazine when Taekwoon and Wonshik came in.

The two were laughing, Taekwoon loud and bright in a way that was almost unnatural to her character, but lit up the room nonetheless. She collapsed against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Wonshik was trembling too, hugging her from behind. 

"Woonie," He panted between giggles. "We have to take off our . . . our coats. C'mon . . . "

She leaned back against him, taking some deep breaths before puffing out her cheeks to right herself before starting to disrobe. "Where did you even hear that joke?"

"I made it up. If I'd have known it'd get that reaction, I'd have done it earlier." It had been a long time since Hakyeon had seen Wonshik smile so radiantly. 

Neither of them noticed the two in their living room, moving towards the room Wonshik shared with Sanghyuk. 

"They're actually disgusting." Hongbin said, looking back down at his magazine. 

"A little. Though with the way she was smiling, I'm willing to let it go."

Hongbin flipped a page. "He's really jealous, you know."

"Huh? Of what?"

"Apparently you were cuddling her a couple of weeks back, kissing her and whispering to each other." He raised an eyebrow at a picture, then flipped another page. "He came to me complaining."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to know why Taekwoon is so close to the two of us." He squinted at something. "How is that even fashion?"

Hakyeon snorted, looking back down at his schedule. "Well, he's stupid. We're like her brothers."

"Hmm. That's what I said." He looked at something sideways. "He's really into her."

"Then what's he waiting for?"

"Presumably the same thing she is. They're both incredibly dense and shy, let's be real."

Hakyeon shook his head with a smile. "When did you become such a smartass?"

"When I realized I qualify to be in the hyung line." He flipped another page. "Oh. Hey, G-Dragon. I like the skirt."

Hakyeon snorted really loud. "Of course you do."

"For the sake of your health, I didn't hear that."

* * *

Taekwoon woke up blearily, blinking at sudden and quick flashes of bright light in her eyes. The next things she registered was someone carrying her. She opened her eyes just enough to catch a glimpse of the person manhandling her. 

"I think she's awake, Wonshik." Hongbin's voice, from somewhere beyond the broad shoulders in front of her. 

Wonshik looked down at her and tenderly smiled. "I didn't mean to wake you, Woonie. Do you mind if I carry you?"

She blinked up at him once, twice, then closed her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder. 

"I guess that solves that." Hongbin chuckled.

"Shh. I don't want to wake her again."

"What are you going to do if she grabs for you? She cuddles sometimes in her sleep." Sounded like Hakyeon.

Wonshik's arms tightened around her. "Then she'll just sleep with me and Jaehwan can spend the night with Hongbin instead."

She didn't much like the tone Wonshik was using - Hongbin and Hakyeon were her roommate and best friend respectively and only cared about her wellbeing. Not to say that the others didn't care for her, just that they had a vested interest. It was nice to feel wanted like that, to know that there were people waiting for her back home. She wondered why he was being so sharp to his hyungs - it sounded like something bitter was in his mouth. Or maybe it was in his mind. Something that was making his feelings sour. 

_Shouldn't let it fester. Should ask him about it . . ._

* * *

Hakyeon opened Wonshik's door to get him ad his captured Taekwoon up for the day only to find the sleeping rapper curled around his baby girl protectively, her head tucked under his chin and her body pulled flush with his depite the fact that she usually slept curled up in a ball. 

With a smile on his face, he gently shook Wonshik awake, the rapper pulling Taekwoon into him on instinct and getting a soft whine of disapproval. He looked back down at her, a fond smile coming to his lips as he petted her back into sleep, then frowned when faced with Hakyeon's smug grin. 

"C'mon. There's schedule today. Get your girlfriend up and into the kitchen. Hongbin's got her coffee ready."

"Umm-hmm- Wait, girlfriend?" His eyes widened, alertness coming to his face in seconds.

"Well, if you didn't like her, why would you get so defensive and protective of her? You haven't been this way the whole time we've been together." 

"So, you  _aren't_  dating her? And neither is Hongbin?"

Hakyeon let out a burdened sigh and flicked Wonshik's forehead. "You can be incredibly dense, honestly. Just make sure you're both up before we start to pile into the van, okay?"

"Uh, sure thing, Hakyeon-hyung."

* * *

Hakyeon was partially dozing in the backseat with Hongbin sound asleep on his shoulder. Jaehwan was driving and Sanghyuk was in the seat next to him, the two idly chatting even through the fog of exhaustion. Wonshik and Taekwoon were in the middle row, Wonshik choosing to sit in the middle and keep the one seat tucked up so that those in the back could leave easier. That also meant that he was pressed right up against Taekwoon, who was looking out the window into the blackness of the highway. 

"Woonie?" Wonshik almost whispered, but it was just loud enough to be heard past the two maknaes up front.

She pulled out a headphone and looked over his way. 

"You're not dating anyone, are you?"

She looked mildly, though not unpleasantly, shocked by the question. "No. You?"

"No."

She put one headphone back in, offering Wonshik the other. He took it with a smile, which turned into a full-blown grin when she looked away again, but she laid her hand on his thigh. 

 _How can two people be so incredibly dense_? Hakyeon wondered to himself, deciding now was as good a time as ever to lean on Hongbin too and catch as much sleep as possible. 

* * *

It was after a dance practise.

Hongbin came up to him with a massive, dark grin on his face. "You gotta see this."

"What?" Hakyeon didn't get an answer, but followed Hongbin anyway, crouching with him to peer into the dance studio. 

Inside, Wonshik was standing behind Taekwoon, his position for  _Chained Up_. Normally, that would be fine. However, it was just the two of them in the room, the song playing from the speakers on the ceiling and Taekwoon in the middle of her body rolls. She was wearing less clothing than normal today, probably something to do with her basketball game with Jaehwan that's supposed to happen after practise, only a loose tanktop with a matching black spandex long-sleeved shirt knee-length soccer shorts underneath (her standard exercise attire when with the boys). Wonshik, though, had his eyes glued to her and despite the faact he was watching her so intently, kept missing his cue to move up. It appeared this wasn't the first time for this happening, either, with how exasperated Taekwoon was getting. 

"At least try to work with me." She sighed, frustrated, and walked over to get her water bottle. 

"I'm sorry." He replied, though he looked anything but. "I just can't focus."

"Why not?"

Wonshik looked a littel cornered, hands threading together. He took a deep breath, mustered his courage, and spoke again. "I can't stop looking at you."

She huffed. "Wonshik, we've worked together for five years at least. And you've seen me in thousands of different outfits, all of them better looking than this one."

"I can't help it." His voice was pleading, but honest. "I . . . I really like you, Taekwoon."

She eyed him, calculating. "Is this why you asked me if I was dating anyone?"

He scuffed his shoe, obviously embarrassed. "Yes."

"Then why didn't you just ask me out?"

Wonshik met her gaze, stance shifting, meeting her challenge. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

He blinked in surprise, then broke out grinning. He went to wrap her in a hug, but she held up a hand. 

"You do this right, keep your feelings for me out of the way of our choreography, before everything." Her gaze was steely and Hakyeon felt a surge of pride in his chest for her. Leave it to his Taekwoonie to make their Ravi really work for it.

Wonshik's arms fell back down to his sides, his expression matching hers. "I promise."

She tapped his nose, then walked over to where her phone was plugged into the speakers, starting  _Chained Up_  again and moving into position. Wonshik pulled off his positions perfectly, grinning brightly when she smiled softly at him.

"C'mon." She stuffed her things into her duffel bag. "I've got a game with Jaehwan waiting."

"You want me to come?" He blinked in surprise. Taekwoon didn't like audiences in her life, despite her choice of career, and hardly ever let anyone spectate her. 

She only shrugged. "If you want."

Wonshik's smile was dazzling as he skipped over to her, throwing his things messily into his bag and following after her. 

Hongbin and Hakyeon ducked into the next free room, peering at the two was they walked out of the safety of their hiding spot. Taekwoon let Wonshik wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as they walked down to the outdoor basketball court where Jaehwan would be meeting them. The two watched them until they disappeared around a corner, then were abruptly crashed into by Hyuk. 

"You saw that, right?" Hyuk was panting, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock. "Please tell me you saw that too."

Hakyeon and Hongbin nodded in unison, eyes wide as well. 

"We're all doomed." Hyuk said, then abruptly started to cry.

* * *

It wasn't terribly obvious that Taekwoon and Wonshik were together, even back home. Wonshik harassed her just as much as he did before, but there was nothing sexual or really even romantic about their interactions. 

Hakyeon supposed that it was something they kept to themselves (especially since the readjustment of rooms). Hongbin was with him now, sharing a room, as Jaehwan had demanded to be with Hyuk and Hyuk having been evicted from Wonshik's bedroom. 

But it was during a particularly sappy movie that Hakyeon noticed the way Wonshik was laying on Taekwoon, his upper body draped on half of hers while he'd pulled her legs onto his lap. he'd had a hand stroking down her arm, but it moved up and turned her head. She peered at him curiously and he stole a kiss from her lips. 

Hakyeon expected to see her push him off like normal, but she only smiled at him, tapping his nose affectionately, snuggling closer and returning her attention to the movie. 

 _I guess if there's ever been two people that work well together in this group, it would be the two who did a sub-group together. It's nice to see Taekwoonie out of her shell, though._ He smiled at the picture they made, Hongbin sneaking cheeky glances between Hakyeon and the couple, a satisfied smirk on his lips.  _But if he hurts her, I'll kill him_.

He looked back to the movie. 


End file.
